


Illustrated

by Kalloway



Series: Research/Stuck [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A more proper story. (But, still stuck.)
Relationships: Seteth/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Research/Stuck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801399
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Illustrated

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'draw'

"May I ask about this one?" 

"Yes," Bernadetta replied, as she looked from page to her husband. "It even has some illustrations. A romantic adventure, though maybe it's not very good at either yet?" 

"Are you willing to share?" Seteth questioned. Bernadetta shook her head. Not yet. It wasn't far enough along yet. If she had a little more, then there would be something left to save even if it looked like it wasn't going to work. Had Seteth been the one to tell her that? Even if a story doesn't work, keep the parts and they may work for something else... He'd certainly done some reworking to his own writing, just in the time she'd been peeking over his shoulder. 

"I'll be in my office, then." 

Bernadetta wasn't sure if that was an offer or not, but she definitely needed to go find a different spot to work and... try not to be distracted by thoughts that were not romantic adventure. She couldn't put anything too dirty into one of her own novels, certainly not an illustrated romantic adventure. The leads could probably kiss, and perhaps there could be mention of a bedchamber, but anything else might be a bit much. 

Even though Seteth had left her, she finished her paragraph and then packed up to find a new spot. 

A flight of stairs, three turns, and behind a tapestry into the small cell that offered her little more than a table and chair and light from a high window-- Bernadetta settled and tried not to think about everything that was probably already wrong with the story. The leads were hopefully likeable enough, and she'd given them plenty of adventure so far with more to come, even a bit of danger, though nothing truly perilous just yet. That would come later, once there was more tension and possibly more romance. It all just had to fit together. 

And if it didn't fit together, then what would she do? Rework everything? Oh...

No, no, she needed to get back to work or she wouldn't have anything to worry about reworking. 

Bernadetta leaned back in her chair and looked up at the high ceiling and the dusty beams crossing it. 

Maybe she _could_ show Seteth what she had so far... He said he'd be in his office. 

Bernadetta got to her feet and took a deep breath. 

Maybe she needed a little extra inspiration.


End file.
